Mot pour mot
by hp-drago
Summary: Edward a plaqué Bella mais pris de culpabilité - après quelques mois - il revient pour découvrir une Bella qui profite des joies de sa vie... Humaine. Comme il lui avait dit avant de partir ! Avec une Bella plus que dévergondée...
1. Mot pour mot

Une petite OS qui m'est passé par la tête. Peut être un peut tiré par les cheveux, avous de juger !

**Disclamer : Tout à Stephenie Meyer  
**

**PDV BELLA**

Ca fait quatre mois qu'il m'a laissé. Il m'a demandé de vivre ma vie d'humaine.

J'allume une cigarette.

Au début je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui.

Je réajuste ma mini-jupe noire avec fermeture éclair devant.

Mais maintenant… Je ne veux plus me morfondre.

Mes bas sont en place.

Je veux m'amuser seule ou accompagnée.

Je vérifie mon corset rouge et noir.

J'ai dix sept ans et la… Vie devant moi.

Je regarde mes bottes à talons aiguilles.

Il m'a demandé de m'amuser. Ok. Je vais le faire.

Je prends mon manteau en cuir.

Je recrache la fumée de ma cigarette bien entamée. Charlie va gueuler. Pas le droit de fumer dans ma chambre. Tant pis.

Je sors délicatement, marchant sans faux-pas avec mes talons et descend les escaliers.

« Ou vas-tu ce soir ? » demande Charlie

« Port angeles avec Mike et la bande. »

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Toujours. » dis-je écrasant ma cigarette dans le cendrier.

Charlie ne dit rien, il a l'habitude depuis trois mois. C'est mon nouveau plaisir.

J'entends la voiture. Je me précipite dehors. A peine ai-je fermé la porte que je me fais siffler par les garçons. Je tourne sur moi-même en me déhanchant, les allumant un peu plus.

« Allez, te fais pas désirer Bella ! » me dit Tyler alors que je les rejoins doucement.

Je monte sur la banquette arrière à coté d'Eric. Tyler monte devant à coté de Mike qui conduit.

Je cherche mon briquet en ouvrant la fenêtre.

« MERDE ! » râlai-je

Je me détache et m'avance derrière Mike, mes mains finissent dans ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet. Lui aussi fume. Alors que je frôle son entrejambe, la voiture fait un écart, mais moi je rigole vu que j'ai trouvé l'objet que je cherchais. Je rigole en allumant ma cigarette.

« Et bah, mon petit Mike, perturbé ? » me moquai-je

Pourtant il devrait avoir l'habitude. Je pose mes pieds sur les cuisses d'Eric. Sa main vient sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde avec un sourire en coin. Sa main remonte sur ma cuisse et s'arrête en haut de mes bas.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » demandai-je innocemment.

Après mon petit mois de déprime, je me suis mis une grosse claque et ai fait des hommes, mes jouets. J'ai appris à mentir, domaine ou je n'excellais pas. Maintenant, je manipule, je m'amuse. Je ne reparle qu'avec ces trois la. Les autres n'ont pas d'importance. Je crois que je suis passée pour la salope du lycée. Ils racontent tous qu'après Cullen je couche avec Mike, Tyler et Eric. Comment les blâmer ? Ils n'ont pas vraiment tort. Mais je ne l'avouerais pas. Ils m'oublieront tous à la fin du lycée. Puis qu'ils viennent me dire quelque chose. Je vais les recevoir. J'ai changé, les gens m'évitent, soit disant je ferais à moitié peur. S'ils savaient…

« J'ai une autre surprise. » dis-je le fixant toujours.

Je prend sa main et la remonte encore. J'écarte légèrement mes cuisses. Ses doigts effleurent mes lèvres intimes. Je laisse échapper un gémissement provoquant même s'il ne me fait pas plus d'effet que ça.

« Tu vas nous rendre fou Bella. » dit Eric laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur mon intimité.

Je souris en coin. C'est le but mon petit c'est le but. Vous profitez de mon corps mais rien d'autre. Je n'ai plus de cœur. Il me l'a arraché en partant. Stupide mec.

« Au lieu de tripoter Bella, sors de la voiture. » grogne Mike

Je sors rapidement et embrasse rapidement Mike sur la joue. On est arrivé devant la boite la plus branchée de la ville. Normalement faut faire la queue mais vu qu'on y vient toutes les semaines, on est connus. Bon j'ai aussi couché avec le videur. Pas de ma faute j'avais un peu bu et dans le noir il avait des airs de LUI.

On s'installe à notre table. Je commence avec une vodka et red bull. Et oui je bois en plus. Eric essaye de remettre sa main sous ma jupe mais je le pousse.

« Plus tard mon poussin. »

**0o0  
**

**A suivre**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/mot-pour-mot . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
